After War
by ADCtrikru
Summary: Kayla es una niña que lo ha perdido todo en la guerra contra La nación del hielo, guerra que fue necesaria para traer paz entre los clanes. La pequeña va a entrar en la vida de la Comandante y de su esposa, cambiándolo todo para siempre. One Shot.


Kayla sabía que robar no estaba bien. Por supuesto. Sus padres se lo habían enseñado, su abuelo se lo había enseñado. En la cultura grounder robar era una gran ofensa. Y si robabas a la Comandante, aún más.

Pero había visto aquella puerta abierta y no había podido resistirse.

La cocina de la gran torre de Polis en la que residía la Comandante estaba en la planta baja, y ella y algunos otros chicos que tampoco tenían demasiado que comer solían merodear por allí para busca las sobras que los cocineros tiraban a la basura.

Pero esa tarde, alguien había dejado la puerta abierta y Kayla se había visto tentada por el olor a comida recién hecha y perfectamente condimentada. Había entrado a hurtadillas y había intentado robarse un par de bocadillos, pero lamentablemente había sido descubierta.

Y ahora estaba recibiendo una paliza en frente de todos en las afueras de la torre.

Podía escuchar a la gente gritando. Algunos en contra, llamándola ladrona y salvaje y otros pidiéndole a los guardias que se detuvieran.

Ella estaba acostumbrada. No era la primera paliza que recibía a sus cortos ocho años.

Sintió como una de las manazas de los guardias la cogían de roída camiseta y le estampaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Kayla se sintió aturdida y comenzó a ver todo borroso cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre la arena. Sacudió un poco la cabeza rodando sobre su costado y se dio cuenta que de pronto, todos se quedaban en silencio.

Los casquillos de unos caballos se escuchaban a lo lejos y Kayla pestañeó sintiendo sus oídos zumbar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Kayla intentó incorporarse pero se lo impidieron.

-Wanheda-Dijo uno de los hombres de forma respetuosa, aunque su voz sonaba molesta por la interrupción-Esta delincuente ha entrado a la torre a robar, debe ser castigada.

Kayla levantó la vista cuando la rubia se apeó del cabello y se acercó.

Nunca había visto a la esposa de la Comandante en persona.

Era realmente… impresionante.

Su cabello rubio era como el sol resplandeciente, y sus ojos azules eran un mar compasivo.

Se acercó observándola de cerca.

Kayla pensó que iba a golpearla también o que quizás le ordenaría a los guardias que siguieran, pero en lugar de eso se agachó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró e intentó tocarla pero Kayla se apartó con miedo-Está bien… está bien, no voy a pegarte. Está bien-Kayla la miró dubitativa.

-La llevaremos ante la Comandante para…-Comenzó a decir uno de los guardias, el que Kayla supuso, estaba al mando.

-La Comandante está ahora mismo bastante ocupada en una reunión con todos los clanes, según recuerdo.

-La pondremos en las celdas…

-No-Clarke mejor conocida como "Wanheda" se puso de pie y Kayla se dijo que cuando quería podía ser muy imponente.

Kayla había escuchado que ella sola había vencido a todos los hombres de la montaña y que era una gran guerrera.

Una vez la había admirado. Pero luego de lo ocurrido en la guerra contra La Nación del hielo, no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con respecto a ella.

Gracias a esa guerra había perdido todo en su vida.

-Yo me encargaré de ella-Siguió diciendo luego-Soltadla.

-Pero Wanheda…

-Ahora-Los hombres asintieron y se apartaron de Kayla.

La niña se quedó impresionada como hombres tan grandes, obedecían a una chica tan bonita. Porque la verdad era que aunque a veces pareciera imponente, con su cabello rubio y su cara bonita no asustaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Volvió a agacharse para estar a su altura.

\- Kayla- Respondió la niña sin miedo.

No le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, o eso quería creer. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla adolorida y Clarke ladeó la cabeza mirándola.

-Vamos dentro y así podre echarle un vistazo a eso ¿está bien?-Kayla dudó y la rubia sonrió-No va a pasarte nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

Esta vez Kayla asintió efusivamente y siguió a la esposa de la Comandante sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Clarke dejó que se llevaran a Jack, su fiel y adorado caballo blanco, que había sido un regalo de Lexa en su primer aniversario.

Luego de toda la locura que se desató en la guerra contra La nación del hielo y de perder muchas vidas, la calma había llegado. Skykru era finalmente el clan número 13 y Lexa y Clarke habían decidido unir sus vidas porque, si era sincera pensó la rubia, ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin su Heda.

Por supuesto que nada había llegado fácil. Habían pasado meses antes de que todos se recuperaran de la sangre y el horror. Clarke muchas veces se había planteado si había sido una buena idea. Ella misma le había dicho a Lexa muchas veces que la sangre no debe tener más sangre, pero esa vez… había sido diferente.

La reina había capturado a su madre, al enterarse de que ella y Lexa tenían una relación romántica. Y entonces Clarke no había podido pensar claramente. Solo quería tener a Abby de vuelta. Quizás había sido egoísta… pero era su madre y pensar que podía tener el mismo destino que Costia le hacía sentir un enorme hueco en el estómago.

Lexa le había hablado de Costia una noche en la que habían hecho el amor, cuando aún no estaban casadas. La rubia la había abrazado con fuerza mientras la morena se desahogaba, ya que prácticamente nunca le había contado la historia a nadie. Nunca le había contado a nadie como se sentía.

Clarke se había preguntado si después de Costia, Lexa habría tenido a alguien que le diera una mirada de amor, un abrazo, un simple gesto de cariño… supuso que no, y eso hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza y que le hiciera el amor por segunda vez esa noche.

Lexa le había prometido que recuperarían a Abby y así había sido. Pero el derramamiento de sangre no había podido evitarse.

Ahora Roan, el hijo de la reina, gobernada La nación de hielo, y él y Lexa habían hecho una alianza.

Todo había vuelto a su cauce y entonces una noche Lexa la había llevado a cabalgar a las afueras de Polis. Clarke le había dicho que quizás era peligroso, que aún no confiaba en Roan, que deberían permanecer en Polis un tiempo más; pero la morena había sonreído a medias (en esa época aún no se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas y estas aun le quitaban el aliento) y había cogido su rostro con ambas manos besándola con dulzura en los labios.

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por todos y por todo, Clarke Kom Skykru.

-Mira quien habla.

Ambas habían sonreído.

-Esta noche quiero que sea nuestra, Clarke. Di que sí.

Y ante la petición de esos preciosos ojos verdes, Clarke no se había podido negar.

Habían cabalgado juntas bajo las estrellas. Clarke la había abrazado con fuerza, perdiéndose en la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo, su calor, la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Su cabello largo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara por efecto del viento.

Había sabido que estaba enamorada de Lexa en el momento en el que había colocado un cuchillo en su garganta y se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin esa chica testaruda y con el corazón templado. Que no la quería fuera de su vida y mucho menos muerta. Que se estaba muriendo por besarla y por perderse en sus brazos.

La relación de ambas habían sido bastante difícil desde el primer día, pero ahora estaban allí, frente a ese lago que reflejaba la luna sobre él.

Lexa la había ayudado a bajar del caballo.

No iba con su ropa de Heda. No llevaba la capa ni la pesada armadura.

Llevaba simplemente un pantalón, sus botas y una camiseta manga larga de color negro.

No era una noche especialmente fría, así que se estaba bastante bien.

Los dedos de la chica cogieron los suyos y se acercaron hasta el agua.

-Cuando era una niña…-Habia comenzado a relatar Lexa- Solía venir aquí con algunos Natblidas. Era el único momento en el que nos sentíamos… niños-Miró a lo lejos y Clarke vio reflejada la luz de la luna en sus ojos verdes.

-Casi nunca hablas de tu época de Natblida-Susurró sorprendida y Lexa giró la vista mirándola.

-No me gusta recordarlo.

Clarke la miró con cariño.

-Entonces no tenemos que hablar de eso.

Lexa negó.

-Los recuerdos que tengo aquí son… agradables-Cogió los dedos de Clarke otra vez y los llevó a sus labios-Y quiero compartirlos contigo-Cuando Lexa la miraba de esa forma seria pero con una mirada tan profunda, tan sedienta, Clarke se sentía sin respiración-Porque ahora tu eres mi recuerdo agradable, Clarke.

-¿Soy un recuerdo?-Preguntó divertida y Lexa sonrió.

Estaba comenzando a hacerlo más seguido y Clarke sentía una alegría enorme en el pecho al saber que era por ella.

-Eres… mi sitio seguro-Confesó-Como este lago-Sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca lo había visto-Yo…-Se aclaró la garganta y Clarke notó que se sonrojaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla seria pero colorada.

-¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Lexa?

-Si-La morena sonrió a medias divertida-Estoy intentando decirte algo que creo que ya sabes pero yo… Clarke, yo…

Clarke se acercó cogiéndola por la cintura.

-No tienes que decir nada.

Lexa juntó su frente con la de Clarke.

-Quiero decirlo, quiero decirte que… desde que llegaste a mi vida, a mi mundo… a la tierra… has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas. Me has demostrado que el amor no es debilidad, es fortaleza y yo a tu lado soy más fuerte.

Clarke sonrió rozando su nariz con la de su novia, la Comandante de los trece clanes que en ese momento estaba haciendo una hermosa declaración de amor.

-Y te amo, te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Clarke se apartó un poco mirándola sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Lexa la miraba con miedo y mucho amor y Clarke simplemente juntó sus labios con los de la morena, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, casi desbordándose de su pecho.

Las lágrimas de Lexa mojaron sus mejillas, que también estaban empapadas con sus propias lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, Comandante-Cogió el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos-Juntas somos más fuertes.

-Tú me haces más fuerte-Susurró la morena antes de volver a besarla bajo el resplandor de las estrellas y la luna.

Y así había sido como se había convertido en la esposa de la Comandante, y la Wanheda de Polis.

Miró a la pequeña que no debería tener más de ocho años y sonrió a medias.

Era escueta y tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos verdes. Y su actitud le recordaba bastante a su esposa. Se preguntó si Lexa también tendría esa mirada tenaz cuando era una niña.

Sentó a la niña en la cocina para mirarle los golpes. No tenía sangre ni nada roto, así que solo le aplicó alguna cosa para la hinchazón. Luego le trajo un plato de las sobras de ese día y se sirvió un plato de sopa para sí misma pues acababa de llegar de una misión en una aldea cerca de Polis y a penas había comido nada.

Observó en silencio como la niña devoraba la carne y el pan sin apenas respirar.

La pequeña pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de la rubia porque se detuvo y la miró apenada.

Clarke sonrió.

-No te detengas, por favor-Le pidió divertida bebiendo un poco de su sopa y la pequeña le hizo caso volviendo a lo suyo-¿Por qué has entrado a la torre, Kayla?

Los ojos verdes de Kayla se levantaron y sus hombros se encogieron.

-La puerta estaba abierta y tenía hambre.

A Clarke se le encogió el corazón.

A pesar de que la guerra había dejado mucha paz, también había dejado muchos niños huérfanos y con hambre. Clarke no estaba orgullosa de ello, pero eran daños colaterales que ni Lexa ni ella habían podido evitar.

-¿Hace cuando no comías?

-Un par de días… quizás tres.

La rubia se reclinó en la silla dejando el plato de sopa a un lado.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron en la guerra.

-¿No tienes a nadie más?

La niña movió la cabeza con sus mejillas manchadas de comida.

-¿Vas a llevarme con Heda?-Clarke se sintió divertida al ver el respeto con el que hablaba de Lexa.

-No-Le aseguró-Pero si quieres puedo llevarte arriba a que tomes un baño caliente ¿Qué te parece eso?

Los ojos de la niña de iluminaron.

-¿Con agua de verdad?

-Por supuesto-Sonrió la rubia.

La niña la miró con suspicacia.

-No tengo que hacer nada raro ¿no?

-Claro que no, cariño-Clarke se sintió triste de que a su edad, fuese tan desconfiada. Pero Dios sabía por qué clase de peligros había pasado.

Sentía de pronto unas fuertes ganas de protegerla, y que le recordara tanto a Lexa no ayudaba.

La llevó hasta la habitación y mientras Kayla se daba ese baño caliente, Clarke le dio órdenes a los hombres que estaban en la puerta de que le consiguieran algo de ropa limpia con los niños Natblida que tenía Lexa en entrenamiento. Supuso que la ropa de alguno debía quedarle.

Kayla pareció encantada con su nuevo olor y con su nueva ropa y miró confundida el cepillo para el cabello.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-Se ofreció Clarke.

La llevó hasta el balcón y Kayla miró con ojos brillantes las vistas.

-No sabía que las cosas se podían ver así… tan bonitas-Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cepillo entrando en su enmarañado cabello. Clarke notó que se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Está bien, solo voy a cepillarte el pelo.

La niña se relajó mirando de nuevo las vistas.

-¿Aquí es donde vive, Heda?

-Así es.

-Es muy bonito.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién? ¿Lexa?

La niña asintió.

-Es una líder muy justa.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Cómo es cuando no es Heda?-Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Es una mujer increíble.

Kayla miró de nuevo al frente.

-Mi madre también lo era-Suspiró-Antes solía odiar a la Comandante por la guerra. Pero ahora entiendo que todo era necesario.

Clarke suspiró peinando con paciencia su cabello.

-Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

-Así es la guerra-Se giró mirándola con la seriedad de un adulto y no de una niña de ocho años-La sangre debe llamar sangre.

Clarke negó.

-Nunca más. Ahora estamos en paz y así seguiremos.

Entraron de nuevo en la habitación y Kayla se sentó en la cama mientras Clarke recogía algunas cosas. Salió al pasillo para pedirle a los guardias que avisaran en la cocina que quería una cesta llena de comida.

Para cuando volvió a entrar la niña se había quedado dormida sobre la cómoda cama.

Clarke la miró preguntándose hacía cuanto tiempo que no dormía en un sitio cómodo y seguro.

Su gesto era serio incluso durmiendo. Y Clarke pensó en Lexa y en todos los Natblida. Como son arrancados de su familia y criados como adultos. Esta niña podría tener la sangre roja, pero de alguna forma, su familia le había sido arrebatada y ella había tenido que crecer sola durante tres años en un mundo que aunque estaba en paz, seguía siendo cruel.

Sintió una conexión inmediata con esa niña y lo supo, supo que no podía dejarla ir.

* * *

Lexa se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo mirando a Titus de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó seria.

El hombre, había estado hablando y hablando a su lado con la manos en la espalda, dándole un sermón sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión con los embajadores de los clanes, reunión que se había extendido durante horas interminables.

Nadie había dicho que ser Heda era fácil, pero por suerte tenia a Titus y a Clarke a su lado.

El problema era cuando Titus se olvidaba de los límites.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó confundido.

-Pregunté, que haces.

-Estaba hablando sobre…

Lexa levantó la mano.

-Estamos en la puerta de mi habitación -Titus miró la puerta y pestañeó-La habitación que comparto con mi mujer, a la que tú, no estás invitado.

Titus entonces entendió lo que estaba queriendo decir y asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Heda. Pero es de suma importancia que recuerdes…

-Titus, es tarde-Suspiró-Mañana podemos seguir hablándolo ¿está bien?

-Pero, Heda…

-Mañana-Lo miró de esa forma que utilizaba para dar por zanjada las cosas y el hombre se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al principio se había opuesto por todo los medios a su relación con Clarke. Pero ahora ya la había aceptado pues no tenía más remedio.

Lexa entró a la habitación comenzando a desvestirse, esperando encontrar a su rubia favorita ya en la cama, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una escena que no esperaba ver.

Su esposa estaba sobre la cama completamente dormida, mientras una pequeña niña dormía entre sus brazos.

Se quitó la capa y se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

¿En que se había metido ahora Clarke?

Amaba profundamente a su mujer, pero a veces era demasiado impulsiva y reflexionaba bastante poco las cosas.

Pasó los dedos con delicadeza sobre su brazo y la vio pestañear.

Clarke le sonrió y luego miró en dirección a la niña, como si acabara de recordar que la tenía allí abrazada.

Se levantó con cuidado y cogió a Lexa para alejarla y hablar en susurros.

Lexa pensaba que era increíble que la Comandante tuviera que hablar en susurros en su propia habitación.

Flipante, vamos.

-Espero que haya una explicación lógica para esto-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido y Clarke la miró divertida.

-¿No piensas darle un beso a tu esposa? ¿Es que no me has echado de menos?

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vimos esta mañana, Clarke-La cogió por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso-Ahora deja de desviar el tema…

-La han encontrado robando esta mañana dentro de la torre-Lexa miró a la niña enseguida y Clarke cogió su mentón para que la mirara-Estaba robando comida, Lexa. Porque tenía hambre… -La mirada de Lexa se suavizó-Y tus guardias le han dado una zurra.

-Robar es un gran crimen entre los grounders, Clarke.

-Sí, pero… simplemente estaba sobreviviendo.

Lexa puso una mueca. Clarke tenía un corazón demasiado bueno, demasiado puro.

-¿Y cómo es que ha acabado en nuestra cama?

-Le he ofrecido comida y un baño caliente. La he dejado aquí sola dos minutos y al volver estaba dormida.

La morena miró a la niña y su gesto se ablandó aún más.

-Sus padres murieron en la guerra, Lex…

Lexa miró a Clarke de reojo.

-Se lo que estás pensando… y no.

-¿Por qué no?

-No podemos quedarnos a una niña así sin más.

-Cuando la conozcas te va a encantar, me recuerda mucho a ti de hecho.

-¿A mí?

-Es desconfiada y testaruda.

Lexa casi sonríe.

-Si lo hacemos con ella tendremos que hacerlo con todos los niños que se han quedado huérfanos por la guerra.

-No, escucha, lo estuve pensando. ¿Qué tal si creamos un refugio para ellos? Podríamos pedirle a todos los clanes que colaboren con recursos y yo podría pasarme por allí de vez en cuando a ayudar…

Lexa miró divertida a Clarke, por la forma en la que sus ojos se encendían.

Definitivamente su rubia adoraba ayudar a los demás. Y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

-¿Un refugio?

-Con comida, agua, ropa, un techo para dormir…

-No es mala idea-Lo sopesó volviendo a mirar a la niña.

Clarke se abalanzó en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sabía que te encantaría a idea.

-Oye, aún no he dicho que si-Se separó un poco mirándola-Y sobre…

-Kayla.

-Kayla-Asintió.

-Aquí tenemos espacio da sobra, venga…

-Puede quedarse siempre que ella quiera.

-Eres la mejor-Le susurró.

-Eso me lo dices ahora…

Clarke rio.

-Siempre te lo digo. Te amo y eres la mejor.

Lexa rodó los ojos.

-No estoy segura de cómo se va a tomar Titus esta noticia.

-La va a odiar, pero se acostumbrará.

Ambas miraron a la niña completamente dormida.

-Bien… ¿Y dónde se supone que dormirá la Comandante?

Clarke sonrió.

-Podríamos ir a alguna de las habitaciones en las que aún no hemos… ya sabes…-Alzó ambas cejas-Y así las podríamos estrenar.

-Creo que me está comenzando a caer bien esta pequeña.

Clarke rio demasiado divertida y feliz de saber que su esposa era bondadosa y tenía un corazón enorme aunque algunos pensaran lo contrario.

* * *

-Lo estás haciendo mal-Clarke miró divertida como Kayla y Lexa entrenaban. La morena era una maestra excepcional, y la niña parecía encantada de que Heda estuviera enseñándola.

Le divertía muchísimo ver la admiración con la que esa pequeña miraba a Lexa. Incluso los primeros días parecía intimidada por la morena. Pero poco a poco se fueron acercando. Y Lexa estaba comenzando a adorar el carácter indómito de Kayla.

-Es muy difícil-Se excusó la pequeña.

-No lo es-Lexa la miró seria-Nunca pienses que algo es difícil porque se convertirá en algo imposible. Mira mis manos-Hizo algunos movimientos con los palos-El secreto está aquí-Dio un paso adelante, atacando-En este movimiento ¿lo ves?

Kayla asintió solemne y repitió el movimiento, haciendo que el palo de Lexa cayera de sus manos.

-¡Lo logré!-Gritó contenta haciendo sonreír a Lexa.

Clarke se acercó con agua y se las ofreció.

-Clarke ¿has visto?

-Lo he visto-Levantó la mano para que le chocara los cinco.

-Eres una gran alumna-La elogió Lexa.

-Gracias, Heda.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas Lexa.

La niña sonrió asintiendo.

-Lexa y yo te tenemos una sorpresa-Miró hacia un lado y un grupo de niños se acercó corriendo.

Kayla había hecho muchos amigos en el refugio al que Clarke y ella iban cuatro veces a la semana. La niña iba incluso más veces.

Se habían dado cuenta de que era excepcionalmente buena hablando con las personas. Así que decidieron que fuera ella quien convenciera a los chicos de ir hasta el refugio, que les explicara de que se trataba.

Lexa miró con cariño a Kayla mientras esta se reunía con sus amigos.

Clarke tenía razón. Era una niña increíble con un espíritu indómito con la que además podía tener conversaciones muy adultas.

Sonrió recordando una noche en la que la había conseguido desvelada en los pasillos pues había una tormenta en Polis.

-Heda… ¿le tienes miedo a algo?-Había preguntado la pequeña mientras las dos caminaban por el oscuro pasillo.

Lexa quería reconfortarla pero no sabía como.

-A muchas cosas.

-Pero se supone que eres la Comandante.

-Pero sigo siendo humana, y todos tenemos miedos.

-Yo antes solía decir que no tenía miedo, para impresionar a los otros chicos. Pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa... –Lexa la miró expectante- Tener miedos te hace más fuerte. Porque te das cuenta de que eres… igual que los demás, que no eres invencible. Y creo que es muy importante.

Lexa la había mirado impresionada.

-Kayla… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ocho.

-Pues creo que eres la niña de ocho años más inteligente que conozco-La niña sonrió.

-Me gusta hablar contigo, Heda.

-Y a mí contigo.

-Siento haberme portado algo mal al principio…

Lexa sonrió.

-Tenías miedo y era normal-Se agachó mirándola con seriedad-Quiero que sepas que mientras estés aquí, Clarke y yo cuidaremos de ti, siempre.

Un trueno había hecho que la niña se sobresaltara y abrazara de forma impulsiva a Lexa quien se había quedado muy sorprendida, pero había rodeado a la niña con sus brazos, protegiéndola de la tormenta, protegiéndola de sus miedos para siempre.

Ahora habían pasado meses y Lexa no podía pensar en decirle adiós.

Sintió como Clarke se colocaba a su lado y se enganchaba a su brazo.

-No quiero que Kayla salga de nuestras vidas, Lex.

-Yo tampoco cariño, yo tampoco.

Se miraron.

-¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo más… formal?-Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Adoptarla?

-¿Estás preparada para formar una familia a mi lado?

-Lo estoy desde que descubrí que la vida es mucho más que sobrevivir, y todo gracias a ti-La cogió por la cintura besando su nariz- Tengamos una familia, mi amor.

Se miraron y Clarke sonrió besando una vez más al amor de su vida.

Miraron como Kayla jugaba con sus amigos y ambas supieron que esa pequeña, llegaría muy lejos… incluso aunque no tuviera sangre Natblida.

* * *

 **Bueno este one shot ha venido así de la nada y no podía dejar de escribirlo. Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Háganme** **saber que les pareció en la cajita de comentarios :)**

 **La portada como siempre obra maestra de Zaii!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


End file.
